


【哈梅】PARADISE

by handanruoxi



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: AU记一次愉快的3*P只要是大佬，就都可以





	【哈梅】PARADISE

“你在犹豫什么？”  
“不要告诉我你不想”  
“你和我都清楚得很，你根本就没有看上去那样淡定自持，你心里觊觎那孩子已经很久了不是吗？我是来帮你的”  
“不需要，这是我自己的事情”  
“你瞒不了我，你早就想这么做了吧，别忘了…”  
“我就是你”  
…………

哈维猛地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是熟悉的天花板，再摸了摸身旁，没错，是他家的床，他环顾了一下四周确定房间内空空如也只有他一个人之后终于松了一口气，从床上坐起来，看来只是一场梦，不过他为什么会做那样的梦…他揉了揉还在隐隐作痛的太阳穴，从卧室里走出来准备下楼去泡一杯解酒片。  
“醒了？”  
就见料理台前赫然站了一个男人，头发散乱，眉毛浓重得不像话，一双眼睛漆黑深不见底，手里拿着一杯水，身上穿着他的T恤和短裤，正踩着双人字拖朝他走过来。  
“给你，解酒的”略显成熟沙哑的声音，他再熟悉不过的面瘫表情。  
“喂，别这么惊讶，你不是昨晚就见过我了嘛”  
尽管他很不愿意相信，但面前活生生的这张脸告诉他，这不是哈维·埃尔南德斯又是谁？！  
该死的那居然不是梦，哈维想起昨天晚上他在庆功会上折腾了一夜回到家，刚洗完澡出来的时候这个人就突然出现在了他的房间里，但由于实在醉的厉害，他甚至还没来得及反应出惊讶，便不知道说了些什么就一头睡了过去。  
但哈维到底处变不惊，太阳穴跳了几下迅速消化了目前的状况之后就立刻恢复如常，接过他手中的水喝了下去然后走到沙发旁坐下。  
“让我猜猜”哈维注意到了他眼角的皱纹和稍微蓄起来的胡子，除了那个之外这张脸和自己简直别无二致“你是不是想说你就是未来的我？”  
男人眼中倒是闪过一丝惊讶，不过转瞬即逝“没错，我是从未来穿越回来的你”  
“哪一年？”  
“2019年”  
哇哦，快要年届四十的我，哈维心想，可真够沧桑的，他颇有些嫌弃的打量着那张胡子拉碴的面庞，突然有一种冲动，想问问那时候的他在哪里，在不在巴萨，这些年都发生了些什么，还有那个人，那个人还在他身边吗，但他最终没有问出口。  
“所以，你为什么会来到这里”  
“我来帮你完成一些事情”  
哈维猛然想起了刚才脑海里涌出来的那些对话，马上明白了他指的是什么，然后冷淡地开口  
“我说了，不需要”  
“别说笑了，昨天晚上那个孩子哭着吻你的时候，你胯下那根玩意儿可不是这么说的”  
哈维怔住了，眼前立刻又浮现出了昨晚那张流着泪的脸，琥珀色像是闪着星光的眼睛直直地看进他心里，他用那可爱的粉唇怯生生地去贴他的唇，啊，那是他的男孩，他从十几岁开始就捧在手心里呵护着的男孩，他幻想着触碰那双柔软的唇瓣已经不知道有多少个日夜，于是内心深处的本能驱使着他去回应了那个吻。  
“我说了，没有人比我更清楚你心里藏了些什么”男人的声音低沉又魅惑，贴近他的耳侧，那张嘴里呼出的气都透着蛊惑人心的力量“跟随你的内心，为什么不呢？”像是一条毒蛇从心脏最深处钻出来，吐着鲜红的信子，偏那前端是裹了蜜糖的毒药，让他没有办法抗拒，或者说，他根本就不想抗拒，从两年前，他不顾一切抱住那副颤抖的身体那一刻开始，就还谈什么回头。  
“那么，你同意了”

接下来一整天，梅西都在惴惴不安中度过，哈维和他打招呼时的神色如常，没有丝毫异样，在训练中也时不时的用余光瞥向他，可哈维像是完全不记得昨天晚上发生了什么，甚至并没有多看他一眼，最后离开更衣室的时候哈维走到他身边，用极低的只有他们两个人才能听到的声音说了一句“今天晚上来我家”  
这难免让梅西感到无比忐忑，说起来，他们究竟算是什么关系呢？他17岁就认识哈维了，那个时候哈维就是一个优秀的…alpha，而他在20岁的时候才完成了分化，他已经不太记得他刚刚分化的那个晚上的情形了，他把整个人都缩进那个让他感到安心的怀抱里面，在那之后一切都是自然而然心照不宣的，哈维会对他进行临时标记，尽管他每天都被膨胀的信息素包围着，但只有哈维的味道才能让他真正平静下来，但他们却从未像恋人那样接吻，哈维薄凉的唇总是扫过他的脸颊，然后在他的颈上留下一个齿印，像是一种工作，就像他在场上总是要向前场送出威胁球那样，他执行着往他的身体里输送信息素的任务，一丝不苟。  
但梅西越来越不满足于这样的关系，他喜欢着哈维，从17岁的时候就开始了，他会在哈维标记他的时候腿止不住地发抖，他会留下沾染着薄荷气味的球衣，然后在深夜抱着它无法控制地发情，普通的抑制剂早就不管用了，他裸露的腺体只要被那股冰凉的味道稍微触碰就会彻底完蛋，他不得不用尽毕生的勇气吻上他的唇，就像拼命抓住海上最后一根浮木…  
哈维早就在家里等着他了，他小心地打量着哈维的表情，企图从他那张面瘫的脸中读出些什么，这几天是他的发情期，哈维不可能不知道，而且他从一进门就敏锐的察觉到空气中的信息素不知道为什么竟比平日更浓了一点。  
“Leo，你准备好了吗？”  
哈维冷不丁就来这么一句，把梅西问得一愣，准备？准备什么？但身体的反应先于思想，大概是内心深处的本能告诉他这个人说什么都是对的，他下意识地点了点头。  
“那我们就开始吧”  
话落就不由分说地把人扛了起来。  
“啊！”重心的突然调转让梅西不由得惊呼了一声，但随即就意识到了什么，立刻老实了下来，他隐隐觉得今天的哈维有哪里不一样，但又说不上来，只能伏在哈维的背上不敢再说话，胸腔剧烈地跳动着。  
哈维将他轻轻放在床边，然后喘着粗气把手拄在他两侧深深地看着他，粗重的喘息声从头顶传来，周身散发出的信息素不容忽视，梅西低着头不敢去看他的眼睛，抓紧了身下的床单，饶是他再没有经验也分辨得出哈维此刻呼吸中透露着的色情的温度，他不自觉地往后缩了缩身子。  
哈维俯下身轻吻了吻他的嘴巴，“Leo，坐到床上去”梅西这会儿倒听话极了，不过与其说是听话，倒不如说是逃也似的挪到了床上，像是要躲开笼罩着他的那股强大气场，靠在床头紧张地盯着哈维。  
突然，‘吱呀’一声，浴室的门开了，一个身影从里面闪出来，三步两步就走到床边，梅西瞪大了眼睛看着来人，看了看一脸淡定的哈维，再看看眼前的男人，看看哈维，再看看他……一时间竟有些恍惚，怀疑自己眼花了，抬起手颤抖地指着床边的两个男人。  
“哈维，你，他…”梅西有些语无伦次，他现在很想叫上帝，谁能来告诉他这是怎么回事，为什么会出现两个哈维啊？！他是在做梦吗？  
“怎么，宝贝，不认得我了？你刚才不是还叫着我的名字，哦对了，准确的说，是在叫十年前的我”这个自称是十年后的哈维的男人走近他，那张脸长得跟他的哈维简直一模一样，虽然眼角多了几条皱纹，但蓄起的一圈细碎的胡子给他平添了几分慵懒成熟的气质，倒更显得放松。  
“我没叫你出来，还有，不许这么叫他”哈维眉心紧蹙，神情严肃，似乎在极力压抑着什么。  
“喂喂，我不就是你，有什么好生气的，再说了，我可是在梦里看到了某人纠结难眠才被送到这里来帮你的，如果没有我，你确定你能下得了决心吗？”  
“你闭嘴”  
……  
梅西怔怔地看着两人在说着些他根本听不懂的东西，信息量大得让他一时有些接受不了，他努力平复下来内心的震惊，理了理现在的状况，所以说，十年后的哈维不知道从哪个平行时空穿越回了这里，然后还和现在的哈维密谋了什么，看样子似乎还和他有关，而且刚才那个长着胡子哈维还叫他、叫他…想到刚刚那个无比自然就像叫了许多年一样的称呼，梅西蓦地脸红了起来，不禁打量起这个年长的男人，他不似他的哈维那般谨小慎微总是一脸严肃像有无数担子压在肩上一样，他的语气轻快，眼睛里溢出笑意，梅西总也看不懂哈维那双深邃的瞳孔里藏着些什么，但刚刚这个男人只看向他一眼，他就感觉到了那里面澎湃着的，汹涌的似乎下一秒就能将他吞没的浪潮，心中想着原来哈维老了之后竟是这么…性感的模样，这个意识让他的喉咙莫名一紧，脸颊开始发烫。  
他正暗自想着，哈维突然转身朝他走过来，他还没反应过来便俯下身噙住了他的唇，不容拒绝地将他禁锢在床背与身体中间，梅西避无可避，仰起脸去回应这个令他措手不及的吻，这大概算是他们之间第一个正式的亲吻，哈维完全掌握了主动权，如果说昨天梅西那个小心翼翼的吻是将他的心防撕开了一条缝隙的话，哈维无疑是彻底摧毁了那道禁忌的大门，所有埋藏已久的深情如乌云破日般呼啸而出，全部加注在了这个他们都等待了太久的亲吻中，哈维的气息第一次从唇舌闯入他的身体。  
一吻结束，梅西大口的喘着气，头脑因缺氧而有些晕晕乎乎，嘴角还挂着他们唇齿交缠流下来的津液。  
“Leo，我想要你”  
终于，上千个日日夜夜，他终于说出了这句话，这就是他心中全部所想，从第一次标记他开始，不，或许从第一眼见到他开始，他想要的就只有这个，他从来不知道自己心里也能住进这样一头野兽，每一次的标记都是它的养料，如今它长大到要破开他的心跑出来，而他无法控制，这是他的欲念之火，也是他的生命之光。  
梅西不敢相信自己听到了什么，他看着那双漂亮至极的眼睛，这次他无比清楚地看到了那里面浓烈得快要喷涌而出的情意，不止这样，还有紧随而来的坚定、珍视、释然和爱，像无数支箭，直直地刺穿了他的胸膛，让他几乎就要落泪，他直起身抱住哈维的脖颈，一遍遍叫着他的名字，生怕一松手就发现这又是一场梦，长久以来，他从来都不敢说出类似的话，他怕哈维会觉得他只是一个被性欲操控的荡妇，他怕哈维会连给他一个标记都不肯了。  
哈维就着拥抱的姿势将他的上衣拉了下来，皮肤突然裸露在空气中令梅西瑟缩了一下，把手收了回来，这会儿看向哈维的眼神倒全不复之前的勇气，脸红红的，似是在紧张又更像害羞，哈维笑了笑，继续没有丝毫犹豫的脱下了他的裤子，接着他听到了一声轻笑，这时才意识到房间里还站着一个人。  
“哈维，他…”梅西伸手拉住了他的衣角，看向床边的另一个…哈维。  
“他也在，没事的”哈维揉了揉他的头发安抚道。  
虽然要在第三个人面前裸露身体还是不好意思，但一想到那反正那也是哈维么便就没有再抗拒，只是此时的梅西估计怎么也不会想到这句‘他也在’究竟是什么意思。  
“唔…冷…”梅西的背甫一挨上床就冷得一个激灵缩了回来，急切地寻找着哈维的温度，哈维把他抱在怀里，随即不知道从哪里变出了一个黑绸布，不等他反应过来就系在了他的眼睛上，然后把他轻轻地放倒在床上。  
“哈…维”梅西不知道他到底要做什么，但他总是相信着哈维的，只是紧紧抓住他的手臂忐忑地等待着。  
他感觉到有一只手在摩挲着他的脸颊，然后是嘴唇、下巴，沿着他的喉结向下，动作十分温柔，当手指游移到小腹的时候吻就落在了他的颈侧上，同时耳边响起另一个他陌生又熟悉的喘息声，然后略显粗糙的手掌伸向他的大腿中间，他本能地想要躲开，但那个低沉的声音飘进耳朵里“别怕，宝贝”魅惑的气息在他脑中炸裂成一簇烟花，没错，这也是哈维，他们都是他的哈维。  
哈维细细啃咬着他的腺体，比平日至少要浓出一倍的信息素从那里面灌入，还不忘腾出两只手轻捻慢揉地玩弄着他胸前小巧可爱的红樱，他的内裤被扯了下去，灼热的掌心覆在他已经微微抬头的下体上，缓慢揉捏，两个人似乎商量好了要用这种方式点燃他的欲望，视觉的缺失使其他所有的感官都更为敏感，成倍的刺激让他的情欲比以往每一次都来得更迅速，明明都只是温柔的触碰，但没过多久他就难耐地从鼻尖发出细弱的呻吟，浑身上下传来的渴求一波接着一波涌上他的大脑，很快他的性器就在哈维手中完全硬了起来，揉捏的动作却突然停了下来。  
“嗯…哈维，别停…”他不由自主地扭动着身体想去蹭那只刚刚让他感到舒服的手。  
“宝贝，你在叫哪个哈维，这里可是有两个呢”年长的男人欺身向前，叼住他红透了的耳垂，语气中满是调戏“这样吧，为了区分我们，宝贝，叫我Maki，来，叫一声听听”  
“嗯？Ma…Maki”方才还游刃有余的呼吸声明显的一窒，随后突然释放出大量的信息素，年长男人的瞳孔紧缩，盯着他那一开一合的唇瓣，某些久远的记忆被勾了起来，梅西已经很多年没有这样叫过他了，起初的时候在床上每每情动男孩总会软软地叫着他的名字，他都快要忘记了这是两个多么美妙的音节。  
哈维从他的胸前抬起头，梅西白嫩的胸膛已经被他吻得遍布红痕，他冷冷地瞪了一眼这个得寸进尺的男人，虽然理智告诉他这个人只是另一个世界的他自己而已，但情感上他还是要逼迫自己去接受和‘别人’共同分享Leo的身体，这可是他和Leo的第一次，他真不明白到底为什么一定要受这种委屈。  
“别这么瞪着我，我真的是来帮你的”  
哈维看着床上抖动个不停的男孩，他紧抿着嘴巴，脸颊绯红，用力攥着身下的床单，骨节都攥得有些泛白，脚趾也蜷曲了起来，浑身僵直着，他的紧张和不安全都泄露了出来，哈维有些心疼，就是因为这样，每次标记的时候哈维都能清楚地感觉到他狂跳个不停的心脏、僵硬的身体和微微发烫的脸颊，这孩子从里到外都太美好了，他不该是什么omega，他该是某个流落凡间的天使，所以他一直都舍不得把他真正占为己有。  
旁边那个不请自来的男人对此倒是无动于衷，他掏出一根丝带，手法娴熟地系在了梅西胀起的阴茎根部。  
“唔…Maki，不要”梅西挣扎着想要伸手去碰，这回他们两个倒是默契得很，一左一右桎梏住了他的身体让他动弹不得。  
“宝贝，这是调教”男人用指尖极富挑逗意味地刮了一下他挺立的性器顶端的冠状沟，那小东西立刻抖动着挤出了几滴液体。  
“啊！为…为什么？”梅西开始感到害怕，如此色情诱惑的哈维是他从未熟悉的，尽管他们有着相同的气息，他不禁为自己的未来深深担忧起来。  
小家伙红着脸，语气中都透着可怜巴巴的软糯声调，大腿在微微颤抖着，浑身上下都肉眼可见地遍布着粉红色的情欲，哈维不由自主地咽了咽口水，或许，他说得对，这也不是什么委屈。  
哈维分开他的双腿，手顺着大腿根滑向他的后庭，不管怎么说，这个他还是要亲自来的，那里已经开始有些湿润了，年长的男人识趣地让出一个空隙，他慢慢地探进了一根手指，进入得还算顺利，他不会想到，在无数个发情的夜里，梅西都会一边想着他的脸一边玩弄自己的小穴，没有人教过他怎么做，这就是omega的本能。  
“嗯…”梅西紧紧咬着下唇，不让那些淫荡的呻吟声企图从嘴里溢出来，男人见状凑过来撬开他的嘴巴，把舌头伸进去裹着他的小舌纠缠了一会儿，引导着他发出些诱人的喘息“宝贝，叫出来，别藏着那声音”  
梅西试着张开嘴，止不住的呻吟立刻就从那唇齿中间流了出来，哈维从来没有听过他这样的声音，以前就算偶尔他们会为对方手淫，他也总是紧闭着口怎么也不肯发出半点声音的，alpha的欲望被勾了起来，呼吸声逐渐加重，手指也早就增加到了三根，在那湿热紧致的肠肉里不停地深入搅弄，寻找着那里面的某一点，呻吟声愈发变得浪荡，看来这个男人是为了顾着他的那点害羞才蒙上了他的眼睛，看不到自己此刻正双腿大开任由摆弄的模样，反而能够放下些羞耻不再刻意压抑那些羞耻的声音。  
他被束缚着的阴茎表面经络暴涨，胀得又红又紫，随着哈维的动作一下下地打着颤，顶端的小口不断渗出少许晶莹的液体，看上去就像要射出来了，男人眯起了眼睛，不动声色地握住了它。  
“宝贝，你这里的反应，可真不像第一次”然后趴到他的耳边小声说道“真可爱”小家伙的身体猛地僵了一下，不过他也没打算继续拆穿他。  
“说到第一次”男人握着他粗胀的柱身同时堵住前端的缝隙，就保持着这样的姿势不动“你还记得我第一次帮你这样的做的时候吗？”  
话落空气中原本交织着的信息素忽然乱了一下，这对他来说无疑是很久远的记忆了，像是上个世纪的事情，久到他都想不起来那天具体的情形，但对另外两个人，却还鲜活得就像在昨天。  
“嗯…让我想想，那是在某次赛后的更衣室吧…”  
没错，梅西在黑暗中陷入了回忆，那天他原本在发情期，但由于是一场十分重要的硬仗，他打了抑制剂还在腺体上贴上了抑制贴还是上场了，本来一切都很正常，谁知道最后时刻他被对方的几名后卫围在中间撞了几下，等结束的时候他就发现抑制贴不翼而飞了，他不敢从更衣室出去只能一直躲在浴室里，最后哈维找到他的时候他已经快要神志不清了，那次他们差一点点就做了，但哈维还是抱着他只帮他用手弄了出来…  
哈维显然也想起来了，手指搅弄的动作不自觉地加大幅度，突然碰到了一个小小的凸起，梅西的呻吟声瞬间变了调。  
“对，想起来了？那天的你就是这样，抖得像只受惊的小兔子”  
“唔…别再…说”  
手指抽插的速度越来越快，前面还被牢牢握住，前后都被前所未有的强烈刺激着，更多的淫液顺着手指与小穴交合的缝隙流到床单上，很快就将身下的床单浸湿了一大片。  
梅西只觉得他的性器已经胀得快要爆炸了，偏怎么都得不到释放，像一口气憋在胸口，吐不出也咽不下，折磨得他几乎要发疯，早顾不得什么害羞，放肆地哭喊出声。  
“嗯…哈维…Maki，不要…啊”  
“不要什么”男人把他挣扎个不停的双手抓过来按在头顶，继续坏心眼地拨弄着他阴茎顶部的小口，他纤细的腰肢以不可思议的弧度向上弓起，穴肉在紧密地收缩着。  
“啊…我想射…”  
“当然可以，不过…在得到奖赏之前该说些什么？”  
“求…啊…求你 Maki，让我射…”梅西胡乱地摇着头，眼睛上系着的绸布都被他甩的有些松落，眼泪从那下面流出来。  
“乖宝贝，记住今天，以后就要这么叫出来知道了吗？”说着他解开了绑在他阴茎上的丝带，小家伙尖叫着，精液刹时间像打开了水龙头喷涌而出，几乎快要射到他的脸上，然后他的身体猛颤了两下弹回到床上，同时又一大波淫液从小穴里淌了出来。  
哈维抽出粘腻的手指，看着床上还在失神喘息着的男孩，他从刚刚开始就没有说过一句话，他难以抑制内心的翻江倒海的震撼，他还从来没有见过第一次就能被指奸到潮吹的omega，就连他看过的那些片子里也很少出现，哈维拿开还搭在他脸上的那块布，然后就露出了那双小鹿般可怜的眼睛，沾染着泪水的琥珀色眸子湿漉漉地望向他们，他的胸腔在急剧地起伏，淫荡的白浊洒在小腹上，白皙的皮肤上布满的痕迹看上去就像开在雪地里的点点红梅，从上到下都满是旖旎动人的风情，他深深地意识到他错了，这个孩子就是天生的尤物，他纯洁无辜的眼睛就是天然的武器，任何人都会在那双眼睛里缴械投降，不会再有比他更适合被操的omega了。  
回过神来的梅西一下子就跌进了哈维深邃的瞳孔中，他从那双向来波澜不惊的暗沉的眸中看到了从未见过的复杂情绪，他心中突然升腾起一种奇怪的感觉，身子不自觉地往后缩了缩。  
“哈维，我…对不起”梅西低下了头，他也不知道自己为什么要道歉，本能告诉他哈维全都知道了，他再也瞒不下去了，哈维此刻大概在想他就是一个随随便便被碰两下就能高潮的荡妇吧。  
“Leo，为什么要道歉”哈维俯下身吻了吻他红得像要滴血的小脸温柔地抚摸着他被汗水打湿的头发“做的很好，你简直棒极了“  
梅西睁大了眼睛为这突如其来的夸奖不可置信地看着他，哈维不禁失笑“那，我现在可以进去了吗？“  
“嗯！“梅西主动拉下他的头将自己埋进他的胸膛里，坚定又有些羞涩地说道“哈维，进来“  
等到真正进入的时候就没有他们想象的那般顺利了，年长的男人托着他的头帮助他拉开柔韧性良好的双腿压向肩膀，让他整个人成M成敞开在哈维面前，粉嫩湿润的穴口正在一开一合地收缩着，哈维粗大的性器就卡在那里，只进去了一个头部梅西就开始呻吟着叫疼了，哈维停了下来一下下地揉捏着他极具弹性的臀肉。  
“没事的宝贝，放松“身后的男人捏着他的下巴让他转过头吻上他的唇长驱直入地找到了他的舌头颇有些粗暴地纠缠起来，同时还不忘伸出手熟稔地挑弄着他胸前的突起，梅西不得已大口地喘息着，很快alpha的气息就占据了思想，肠肉也随之放松了下来，哈维用力挺了挺腰，终于一插到底。  
“唔…“前所未有的疼痛和饱胀感让梅西忍不住惊呼出声，后穴立刻收紧，随即又放松下来。  
本想着再等他完全适应下来，但感受着内里的湿软滑嫩，哈维控制不住地握着他的腰来回挺动。  
“第一次的话最好慢一点“男人从接吻间隙中抬起头插嘴道。  
“不用你来教我“哈维从他怀里接过小家伙已经有点脱力的身体就着下身相连的姿势将他翻了过去跪趴在床上。  
年长的男人撇撇嘴，他倒忘了，就算是十年前的自己，彻底撕开那层面具之后再怎么说也是个经验丰富的alpha，又不是个未经人事的雏儿，只是在喜欢上Leo之后他就几乎再也没有跟其他的omega做过，他很懂得该怎么让身下青涩的男孩感到舒服，用性器反复研磨着他体内的敏感，没一会儿耳边就再次想起了那诱人的呻吟。  
旁边那人渐渐不甘于只是观赏，他扶起梅西的上身，一口咬上了左心房上的那一点，哈维十分了然地拉过梅西的手固定在身后。  
“啊…Maki“  
男人驾轻就熟地挑逗着他粉嫩小巧的乳粒，一会儿用舌尖压下去一会儿又画着圈的舔弄，哈维的抽插也逐渐加快了速度，梅西哪里经受过这样的阵仗，放浪的呻吟声根本就不受控制，刚刚瘫软下去的性器又苏醒了过来。  
“宝贝，舒服吗？“男人改用手掌用力揉搓着他白嫩的胸脯，像是要生生挤出些奶水似的。  
“嗯…啊…好舒服”  
放荡的话语几乎是脱口而出，梅西不敢相信自己这么快就被调教得如此驯服，但强烈的快感不断洗刷着他的大脑让他再无法思考更多，哈维突然恶意地往前顶了一下。  
“Leo，我们两个谁更舒服？“哈维怎么也没想到有一天他竟然会吃起自己的醋，但一看到他那浸染在情欲里迷乱的神情就忍不住想要欺负一下，哦，是了，面前这个总是满嘴骚话，浑身散发着危险的气息正面带笑意玩弄他的Leo的男人不正是十年后的自己嘛，或许他自己都不愿承认，他骨子里就是疯狂的，他早就想对Leo对这些事情，想看他在自己的身下求饶，想看他意乱情迷，他甚至想把他锁起来，不给任何人看到，然后一遍遍地操他……其实他远比自己以为的要恶劣得多。  
“啊…你…你舒服“  
梅西被他顶得身子颤动个不停，空气中满是浓郁的信息素，他的小穴完全打开接纳着里面粗长的肉棒，情欲厮磨没了他最后的理智，让他不管不顾地叫着身后的男人。  
“哈维…啊…哈维，嗯…你也会…会离开我吗？”  
哈维的喘息难以察觉地滞了一秒，但摆动的动作不停，在他看来，这根本就不是值得思考的问题，至少现在不是，他亲吻着梅西的后颈“Leo，我永远都不会离开你“  
男人皱了皱眉，向他投来一个意味深长的眼神，他看懂了那里面隐藏着的东西，但他没有理会，他从来不喜欢去担心那些还没有发生的事情，只要现他还能陪在他的Leo身边，这才是他拥有的全部。  
猝不及防的一个深入，哈维感觉自己顶到了一块更加柔嫩的软肉上，“啊…哈维，别…碰…那里“梅西的呻吟声突然拔高，穴肉迅速收缩绞紧，大腿剧烈地颤抖了起来，哈维似乎能感受到那里面正在向他发出邀请的更加窄小湿热的甬道，他不得不深吸了一口气才能稳住想要马上操进去的冲动。  
“别怕，Leo，我不进去“  
他知道现在还不是时候，他抱着梅西转了个方向躺下，让小家伙仰面躺在他身上，这个姿势可以进入得没有那么深不致不小心顶到那块软肉，而且更方便他的上下挺动。  
“嗯…慢点…太…快了“他撑着哈维的腰试图减缓抽插的力度，一旁的男人狠拍了一下他的屁股“宝贝，夹紧一点，你里面的肉棒都快要滑出去了“  
“唔…“梅西下意识地夹紧了屁股，哈维适时地用力顶了进去，像是早知道彼此的想法似的，两个人配合得倒是天衣无缝。  
梅西被顶得呻吟声开始变得断断续续，还伴随着小声的呜咽，年长的男人也不甘示弱，按住他的大腿不顾他的抗拒俯身含住了他硬挺的欲望。  
“啊…Maki…不要…“  
梅西从来没有经受过口交，温热的口腔包裹住他的性器，不同于手，带来了别样的刺激，他甚至能感觉到他的性器在熟练的吞吐中不断胀大，哈维的技巧十分娴熟极富情色的意味，他不禁想到是不是以后每次做爱哈维都会这样，脸立刻更红了些，脑中瞬间炸开了一朵蘑菇云，笼罩着他，让他很快就再次到达了高潮。  
内里一阵紧密的收缩，哈维知道自己也快到了，抱紧他的腰狠狠地冲刺了几下，然后两人低喘着同时射了出来，男人配合他们的动作吸吮着口中的性器，直至吞下了最后一滴精液。

梅西最后只抱着他的腰模糊不清地嘟囔了几句就沉沉地睡了过去，他太累了，哈维心疼地把他抱进了浴室。  
还留在房间里的男人意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，回味着刚才那令人沉醉的味道，说实话他不知道自己为什么会在这里，他本来是在家看着世界杯的，在多哈的家，当他看到那个熟悉的孤单的身影时他就关掉了电视，醒来的时候他就出现在这里了，也或许他知道…总之他现在突然很想回去，回到巴塞罗那，或者去喀山，罗萨里奥，哪里都好，只要是有他在的地方。  
他知道他能回去的，这里的Leo不属于他，他的Leo，他阔别已久的恋人，正在某个遥远的时空等他回去。


End file.
